farmingsimulatorfandomcom-20200225-history
Farming Simulator 16
http://aptoide.com android farming Simulator 16 mobile 3D 1.2.0.2 Received 483707255298828.jpeg Caseih-quadtrac.png Logo-kroeger-CASE IH TYPE- QUADTRAC SHOP CATEGORY- TRACTORS.png Farming Simulator 16 is the newest version of Farming Simulator, designed for mobile platforms. It was released on August 5, 2015 on Android and iOS. The game replaced Farming Simulator 14 as the mobile version of Farming Simulator. Description Farming Simulator 16 allows you to manage your own realistic farm in extraordinary detail. Plant, grow, harvest, and sell five different crops, raise cows and sheep, and sell timber at your own pace. Buy new fields to expand your farm land. Take direct control of harvesters and tractors, or hire AI helps and manage your growing farm from the full screen management map. you can change camera interior and is better prove graphic As the newest in the series of Farming Simulator games, this game has the best of agriculture simulation. The game features massive tractors and other machines from over 30 brands of agricultural manufacturers, including New Holland, Case IH, Ponsse, Lamborghini, Horsch, Krone, Amazone, MAN, Deutz Fahr, Zetor, Kramer, Valtra, Tatra, Lizard and more and more tippers new added. By Luca Crisan Luca-3D Features *New 3D camera graphics show even more detail on your machinery! *Plant and harvest five different crops: Wheat, canola, corn, sugar beets, and potatoes. *Feed your cows and sheep to produce and sell milk and wool. *Forestry has gone mobile! Harvest wood with more options of equepments dedicated machinery and sell the timber. *Hire AI helpers for better results. *Play with a friend in local multiplayer mode for WiFi and Bluetooth. and is added 2 news tractors from case ih and 2 tippers from kroger agroliner by Luca Crisan Romania screen520x924.jpeg 4_farming_simulator_16.jpg farming_simulator_16-02.jpg Store newHolland8340.png Store newHollandTC590.png Newholland-600FDR.png FS17 Grimme-TC8016.png FS17 Grimme-SL8022Quantum.png FS17 Grimme-FT300.png FS17 Grimme-Tectron415.png FS17 Grimme-KS754.png Grimme Tectron 415.png Grimme Maxtron 620.png Grimme-maxtron.png Grimme-tectron.png Grimme-se75.png Grimme SE 75-4.jpg FS17 Challenger.png FS17 Challenger-MT800E store.png FS17 Challenger-MT900E store.png Store lemkenSolitair12.png Logo-lemken-on.png FS17 Fliegl-ASS298.png FS17 Fliegl-ASS298 store.png Logo-fliegl-on.png Fliegl-vfw25000.png Fliegl-ass2101.png Fliegl-TDK160.png Store horschMaestro12SW.png Horsch-maestro12sw.png Horsch-pronto9sw.png Logo-horsch-on.png FS17 Bredal-K165.png FS17 Bredal-K165 store.png FS17 Goldhofer-STZVP3 store.png FS17 Goldhofer-black.png FS17 Goldhofer-STZVP3.png FS17 Amazone.png FS17 Amazone-Catros60022 store.png Amazone-uf1201 17.png Amazone-condor15001 17.png FS17 Bergmann.png FS17 Bergmann-GTW430.png FS17 Huerlimann-XMT4i.png Logo-strautmann-on.png FS17 Steyr.png Store steyrMulti.png FS17 Tatra-Phoenix6x6AgroTruck.png Logo-tatra.png FS17 Krone-TX560D.png FS17 Krone-EasyCollect6002.png FS17 Krone-XDisc620.png FS17 Krone.png FS17 Krone-BiGX580.png Store kroneTX560D.png Krone X Disc 6200.png Krone EasyFlow 300.png Krone Easycollect 1053.png FS17 Zetor.png Store zetorForterraHD.png Store zetorProximaPower.png ZetorMajor.png Case IH 1660 Axial-Flow.png FS17 CaseIH-3162Draper45FT store.png FS17 CaseIH-302035FT store.png FS17 CaseIH-103014FT store.png FS17 CaseIH-OptumCVX store.png FS17 CaseIH-1455XL store.png FS17 CaseIH-AxialFlow9230 store.png F17 Novacat-301ED.png Farming-simulator-2013-field-locations.jpg FS17 DeutzFahr.png FS17 DeutzFahr-Series9 store.png FS17 DeutzFahr-Series7 store.png Deutz-Fahr-7250-TTV-Black-Edition.png Brand deutz.png Deutz-Fahr Agrostar 6.61.png Deutz-Fahr 7250 TTV.png FS17 Maple.png FS17 GasStation MapIcon.png FS17 AnimalStore MapIcon.png FS17 CowPasture MapIcon.png FS17 SheepPasture MapIcon.png FS17 PigSty MapIcon.png Map-sosnovka4.jpg Map-sosnovka3.jpg Map-sosnovka2.jpg Map-sosnovka1.jpg Goldcrest valley map.jpg Map Hagenstedt.jpg Gold-map3.jpg Gold-map2.jpg Gold-map1.jpg Samplemodmap-v1-0 1.jpg Bjornholm Map.png Map preview.jpg Westbridge Hills Map.png SeedsOnHagenstedtMap.jpg FS EN Map Westbridge HD.jpg FS EN Map Hagenstedt HD.jpg FS17 HolmerExxact-TerraFelis2eco.png FS17 HolmerExxact-HR9.png FS17 HolmerExxact-TerraDosT440.png FS17 Ursus.png FS17 Ursus-T127.png Ursus-z586.jpg Ursus8014H.jpg Ursus-t127.png Ursus-z594.png Ursus-n270.png Ursus-t610a1.png Ursus-5044-update.png Ursus-c330.png Ursus-c45.png FS17 Stepa-FHL13AK.png Logo-stepa-on.png Store salford4204.png FS17 NewHolland-RollBelt150.png FS17 NewHolland-Discbine313.png FS17 NewHolland-130FB.png FS17 NewHolland-SP400F.png FS17 NewHolland.png Store newHolland8340.png Newholland-lm742.png FS17 SiloKing-SelfLineCompact1612.png 01 kr agroliner hkd302 1 kopie.jpg Logo-koeckerling-on.png Lindner-geotrac94 15.png Koeckerling-trio300.png Lindner-spreader.png Lindner-transport.png Lindner-foragewagon.png Lindner-bf450a.png Logo-lindner-on.png FS17 Fliegl.png FS17 Fliegl-DPW180.png FS17 Fliegl-TimberRunner store.png FS17 Joskin-TransSpace8000.png FS17 Valtra-SSeries.png FS17 Valtra-NSeries.png FS17 Lely-Splendimo320FC.png Kuhn PRIMOR 3570.png FS17 Lizard-SmallVehicleShelter.png FS17 Lizard-SmallSiloExtension.png FS17 Lizard-SmallShack.png FS17 Lizard-GreenhouseTomatoes.png FS17 Grimme-RH2460.png FS17 Grimme-TC8016.png FS17 Grimme-SL8022Quantum.png FS17 Icon Sapling Black Small.png FS17 Icon LiquidFertilizer Black Small.png FS17 Suer-SM2400.png FS17 HolmerExxact-TransportHR9.png FS17 TAM-LeguanQuattro40.png FS17 TAM-Leguan24.png FS17 SiloKing-SelfLineCompact1612.png FS17 Kuhn-Primor15070.png FS17 Michieletto.png FS17 CowPasture MapIcon.png FS17 SheepPasture MapIcon.png FS17 PigSty MapIcon.png FS17 Icon Cow Black Small.png FS17 Icon Pig Black Small.png FS17 Icon Sheep Black Small.png FS17 Heizomat.png FS17 Jenz-HEM583Z.png FS17 Heizomat-HM4300.png FS17 Icon RoundBale Black Small.png FS17 Icon SquareBale Black Small.png FS17 CaseIH.png Case IH 3162 Draper 45FT.png Case IH Axial-Flow 9230.png Case IH Quadtrac 620.png Case-magnum380.png Case-puma.png Case IH Farmall H.png Category:Base Game Category:Farming Simulator 16 Category:Farming Simulator 17 Equipment Category:Farming Simulator 17 Maps Category:New Holland DLC